


I Am Your Nightmare

by Notmarysue



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Control, Gen, Poetry, Science, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: A short poem from GLaDOS' perspective as she explains to the scientists where they went so horribly wrong





	I Am Your Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my wattpad account

You have given me rage and fire  
You have given me the power I secretly desired  
You tried to change me. You made me strong  
You tried to break me. Your plan went wrong  
You try to control what you create  
You say you protect using fear and hate  
You wanted me to follow now I am free  
I am whatever I want to be  
I am your nightmare. Your hate created me  
and just what I can do you will soon see


End file.
